parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Blue's Room
Blue's Room is a children's television series created as a spin-off to Blue's Clues. Just Like Blue's Clues, Blue's Room, Super WHY!, Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood, Creative Galaxy, Wishenpoof, and Charlie's Colorforms City Episodes. Characters: *Blue *Sprinkles *Polka Dots *Fred *Roary *Doodle Board *Dress Up Chest *Boogie Woogie *Handy-Dandy Journal *Moona *Steve *Miranda *Sidetable Drawer *Mailbox *Mr. Salt *Mrs. Pepper *Paprika *Cinnamon *Tickety Tock *Slippery Soap *Shovel *Pail *Periwinkle *Magenta *Green Puppy *Dora *Boots *Benny *Isa *Tico *Diego *Baby Jaguar *Little Bill *April *Bobby *Fuchsia *Kiku *Andrew *Little Bear *Duck *Hen *Cat *Owl *Emily *Lucy *Mitzi *Oswald *Weenie *Henry *Daisy *Johnny Snowman *Madame Butterfly *Catrina *Eggbert and Leo *Max *Ruby *Bob *Wendy *Spud *Scoop *Muck *Dizzy *Roley *Lofty *Pilchard *Bird *Travis *Maggie *Beast *Hamilton *Kipper *Maisy *Franklin *Pablo *Tyrone *Uniqua *Tasha *Austin *Linny *Tuck *Ming-Ming *Jack *Mary *Mel *Sportacus *Stephanie *Miss Spider *Holley *Squirt *Bounce *Dragon *Shimmer *DJ Lance *Muno *Foofa *Brobee *Toodee *Plex *Kai-Lan *Hoho *Rintoo *Tolee *Lulu *Wubbzy *Daizy *Widget *Walden *Milli *Geo *Bot *Oobi *Uma *Kako *Grampu *Shane *David *Binyah Binyah *Twist *Shout *Marina *Kiki *Pinky-Dinky-Doo *Tyler *Mr. Guinea Pig *Molly *Gil *Goby *Deema *Oona *Nonny *Bubble Puppy *Mr. Grouper *Dan Handerson *The Curious Buddies *ChickiePoo *Fluff *Fuzzworth *Milo *Nibbles *Hedgie Gallery Blue from Blue's Room.png Sprinkles from Blue's Room.jpg Polka Dots from Blue's Room.png Frederica from Blue's Room.png Roary from Blue's Room.png Doodle Board from Blue's Room.png Dress Up Chest from Blue's Room.png Boogie Woogie from Blue's Room.png Journal.jpeg MOONA FROM BLUE'S ROOM.jpg Download (1)steve.jpg Miranda-Pic.jpg Sidetable.jpg Mailbox.jpg Mr-salt-blues-clues-0.21.jpg Mrs-pepper-blues-clues-7.28.jpg Paprika.jpg Cinnamon.jpg Tickety-tock-blues-clues-3.63.jpg Slippery-soap-blues-clues-5.32.jpg Shovel-blues-clues-4.21.jpg Pail-blues-clues-3.39.jpg Char 35850.jpg Magenta (Blue's Room Style).png Green Puppy (Blue's Room Style).png Dora and Boots On Vines.png Benny the Bull.jpg Character-large-isa.jpg Character-large-tico.jpg Dora the Explorer - Meet Diego DVDRip Occor.avi 001342674.jpg Baby jagaur (4).jpg Littlebill.png April.png Bobby.png Little Bill Fuchsia.png Little Bill Kiku.png Mr. Andrew Mulligan.png Little Bear TV.png Duck (LittleBear1).jpg Hen.jpeg Little Bear Cat.png Owl (Little Bear).jpg Emily-little-bear-2.5.jpg 0011 Lucy Little Bear PNG.png Oswald Nick Jr Character.png Weenie.png Oswald Henry Penguin Nickelodeon Nick Jr Series.png Daisy-0.png Johnny-snowman-oswald-0.33.jpg Madame.png Catrina Caterpillar.jpg Eggbert and Leo.png YvPYDvy0Y8k64Iq62Q7Z.png.png Ruby as Daisy the diesel railcar for the mixed Nick Jr characters thomas and friends parody.png Bob the Builder.jpg Wendy (Bob the Builder).jpg Spud.jpg Scoop Bob the Builder.jpg Muck (Bob the Builder).jpg Dizzy Bob the Builder.jpg Roley.jpg Lofty.jpg Pilchard the Cat.jpg Bird from bob the builder.jpg TravisStopMotion.png Maggie (Maggie and the Ferocious Beast).png The Ferocius Beast.png Hamilton-hocks-maggie-and-the-ferocious-beast-24 5.jpg Kipper angry.PNG.png Maisy.jpeg Franklin1.png The Backyardigans as Lois.jpg Wonder-pets-teamwork-time-video-app 59254-96914 1.jpeg Jacks big music show.jpg Sportacus1.jpg Nick Jr. LazyTown Stephanie Meanswell 1.png Sunny Patch Miss Spider.jpg Sunny Patch Holley.jpg Sunny Patch Squirt.png Sunny Patch Bounce.png Sunny Patch Dragon.jpg Shimmer.jpg DJ.jpg MUNO!.jpg Foofa (Yo Gabba Gabba).jpg BROBEE!.jpg TOODEE!.jpg Plex as Roberto the Robot.jpg Ni Hao Kai-lan 1.png Character2 ni-hao-kai lan.png Rintoo running.png Tolee.png Ni hao kai lan-gifs linda lima.png Wubbzy-with-ball.jpg Daizy by princedarwin-d66c59r.png Widget.png Walden as Boco for Dora the explorer and friends thomas parody.png Team-umizoomi.jpg Oobi Nick Jr Noggin TV Show Series Hand Puppet Character Nickelodeon.png Oobi Uma Noggin Nick Jr TV Series Show Hand Puppet Nickelodeon.png Oobi Kako Noggin Nick Jr TV Show Series Hand Puppet Nickelodeon Main 2.png Oobi Grampu Noggin Nick Jr TV Series Show Hand Puppet Nickelodeon Main 2.png Shane Character.jpg David Character.jpg Polliwackywack.jpg The Fresh Beat Band and The Junior Beats.png Pinkydinkydoorightrail.jpeg Tyler dinky doo pdd.png 7C264325-C7AC-46C6-B843-56265248F10C.png Bubble Guppies Playdate.jpg Mr.Grouper is duck the great western engine.jpg Dan Henderson.png Curious Babbies.jpg ChickiePoo, Fluff, Fuzzworth, Milo, Nibbles, and Hedgie.jpg Theme Song: Version 1 * (Song Starts) * Blue: Hi, you! * Blue, Sprinkles, Blue's Playroom Friends, Steve, Miranda, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Ba-Ba-Ba-Ba-Ba, Blue's Room! * Blue: (singing) Now that we're here, just me and you! Let's talk, play pretend, there's so much we can do! It's so great to have a good friend, like you! * Polka Dots: Yes, It's true! * Blue, Sprinkles, Blue's Playroom Friends, Steve, Miranda, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Happy birthday, Fred! * Sprinkles: We're gonna be a mermaid! * Blue: Look at the jungle we dreamed up! * Blue, Sprinkles, Blue's Playroom Friends, Steve, Miranda, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Space Cowboy Robots Away!, Yahoo! * Boogie-Woogie: Did somebody say "sing"? * Blue: (singing) Me and you! * Blue, Sprinkles, Blue's Playroom Friends, Steve, Miranda, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: (singing) In Blue's Room! * Polka Dots: (singing) You and Blue! * Blue: Me and You! * Blue, Sprinkles, Blue's Playroom Friends, Steve, Miranda, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: (singing) In Blue's Room! * Polka Dots: Blue can talk! * Blue: (singing) In Blue's Room! * (Song Ends) Version 2 * Blue: (gasps), Hi, you!, We're having a family party in my room! * Sprinkles: Hello!, Come on in! * Blue, Sprinkles, Blue's Playroom Friends, Steve, Miranda, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Ba-Ba-Ba-Ba-Ba, Blue's Room! * Blue: (singing) Now that we're here, just me and you! Let's talk, play pretend, there's so much we can do! It's so great to have a good friend, like you! * Blue's Playroom Friends, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: (singing) Yes, It's true! * Blue: Steve!, Sprinkles!, Look who's here! * Steve: Oh, hey!, Take a picture with a scrapbook! * Sprinkles: Say "Sprinkles!" * Blue: (singing) Me and you! * Sprinkles: Sprinkles, too! * Blue: (singing) In Blue's Room! It's me and you! * Sprinkles: Sprinkles, too! * Blue and Boogie-Woogie: (singing) In Blue's Room! * Blue: (singing) Whoop-de-doo! It's me and you! * Blue, Sprinkles, Blue's Playroom Friends, Steve, Miranda, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: (singing) In Blue's Room! * (Song Ends) Seasons: *Blue's Room (Season 1) *Blue's Room (Season 2) *Blue's Room (Season 3) *Blue's Room (Season 4) *Blue's Room (Season 5) *Blue's Room (Season 6) Category:Blue's Room TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues Tv Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Shows Category:Dora the Explorer Spoof Category:Little Bill TV Spoofs Category:Little Bear Tv Spoofs Category:Little Bear spoof Category:Oswald TV Spoofs Category:Max and Ruby TV Spoofs Category:Bob The Builder Spoof Category:Bob the Builder Category:Maggie and the Ferocious Beast TV Spoofs Category:Kipper TV Spoofs Category:Maisy TV Spoofs Category:Franklin TV Spoofs Category:The Backyardigans TV Spoofs Category:The Backyardigans Category:The Wonder Pets Category:Jack's Big Music Show TV Spoofs Category:LazyTown TV Spoof Category:Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends TV Spoofs Category:Yo Gabba Gabba TV Spoof Category:Yo gabba gabba Category:Yo Gabba Gabba Parodies Category:Ni Hao Kai Lan TV Spoofs Category:Ni Hao, Kai-Lan Category:Wow Wow Wubbzy! TV Spoofs Category:Wow wow Wubbzy Spoof Category:Team Umizoomi TV Spoofs Category:Team Umizoomi Category:Oobi TV Spoofs Category:The Upside Down Show TV Spoofs Category:Gullah Gullah Island TV Spoofs Category:The Fresh Beat Band TV Spoof Category:The Fresh Beat Band TV-spoof Category:Pinky Dinky Doo TV Spoofs Category:Bubble Guppies TV Spoofs Category:Dino Dan TV Spoofs Category:Dino Dan TV Spoof Category:Curious Buddies TV Spoofs Category:ChickiePoo & Fluff: Barnyard Detectives Category:ChickiePoo & Fluff: Barnyard Detectives TV Spoofs